Starting Over
by reilert79
Summary: Chris tries to make peace with everything that has happened.


***Chris and David's apartment***

It has been 3 days since Chris and David fully reconciled. He had fully moved back in, and they were making actual changes in their marriage to stay committed. For one, they were making actual time for each other every night. No phones, no distractions, just each other. Chris asked David to write down some date ideas that he would like, and she did the same. They put them in a jar, and they were going to draw one each week. Chris was happy, but she was still shaken up by Brad Potter kidnapping her, and she felt like she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Chris is driving home, thinking about what they are going to do tonight. David had said he would be home by 6. It's now 5.

Chris comes in, and parks in her space. She gets to the apartment and goes inside. There is a notice of a package that is waiting at the front desk. She goes down to get it and comes back up. The package is from Brian, Christine's brother, and his wife, Ann. She turned it over in the elevator to open it and across the seal was written "Open together".

So she had to wait till David got home to open it.

She went back in the apartment, and changed clothes, before she started dinner. She looked around and saw all the flowers that were still in the apartment. When she realized that David hadn't sent them, she decided to chunk them, because they were from Brad Potter. She had only kept them because she had thought they were from David. She gathered them up and put the flowers into garbage bags and took them to the trash chute.

She rinsed out the vases and put them in a cabinet.

She decided to make Hawaiian chicken, white rice and a salad.

David came in just as she was pulling the rice and chicken out of the oven.

"Hey babe. Man, I missed you today". He put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I missed you too, honey." She kissed him. "We have a package to open. Wanna open it now, or after dinner? It says we have to open together".

"Now".

She grabbed it off the counter and pulled the seal open.

Inside was a letter addressed to them, and another envelope. She opened the letter.

"Dear Chris- the girls shared with us that you and David were having some problems. We were very sorry to hear that, because we, like everyone else, can see how great the two of you are together. We decided to give you some space, and then when Bridgit called and told us you were back together, we knew the time was right to send you this. You two earned it.

We love you!

Brian and Ann

She opened the envelope, to find another letter and 2 long pieces of paper. The second letter said "David- use this to help beat your leukemia. We have complete faith that you will get a clean bill of health. Brian and Ann". Chris handed him the letter, and she looked at the rectangle papers; they were two plane tickets!

"Honey, they bought us a trip.!"

"Really? Where to?"

She looked at the tickets. "The British Virgin Islands". She looked in the envelope again, and found another piece of paper that told them where they were gonna be going. "The Ritz-Carlton! A whole week, too! Gosh, I love my brother!"

There was a separate note for David, and she handed that to him. David and Ann had also thrown in a Visa card worth a very generous amount of money for them to use as well. She gathered it all up, and took it to the coffee table. She was going to look up dates and such later on. She mentally told herself that she had 3 weeks of formal vacation to use this year, so one of those weeks would be spent with David in the Virgin islands.

She grabbed her phone and called Brian and Ann.

"Hi guys! Thanks for the trip! That's really great of y'all to do that for us". She put the phone on speaker so David could talk to them too.

"We are going to have to pick a date so we can enjoy this trip. Thanks again, Brian!"

"You're welcome. Enjoy it! And thanks for watching over our girls and our granddaughter!"

"Anytime".

They hung up and she took the trip stuff to the coffee table so they could look at it later.

They ate a quick dinner, and then Chris cleaned up the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher.

"Babe, are we keeping the bedroom this way? I kind of need a nightstand".

"Coming honey".

She finished loading the dishwasher and then went to the bedroom.

"Babe, I love your decorating skills. But I need a nightstand."

"Ok honey, let's figure this out. We could….hmmm".

She looked at him. "I guess let's put it back the way it was. I can't think of another arrangement that would let you have room for a nightstand".

So together they moved it back. She brought his nightstand out of the closet where she had put it, and he put it next to his side of the bed.

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I really do love your decorating honey, but thanks for moving the bed back".

"You being here is more important, honey". She kissed him, and looked into his eyes.

"Have you forgiven me yet, babe?"

"You're here, aren't you?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, but I promised you at our wedding that I wasn't going anywhere, and then I left you. That's a big thing for you to forgive, babe. I will do anything I need to in order for you to forgive me, I just need to know".

"I forgive you. I am still going to be cautious, but I forgive you".

"Fair enough, babe". He kissed her and then she went to change into her pajamas.

She came back and sat down at her computer and started looking up dates. The tickets that Brian and Ann had sent were open ended, so they were able to use them whenever they wanted. She looked up the voucher for the Ritz and they were booked for a week in the best suite.

"Honey! Do you want to go before you finish chemo or after?"

"After, just in case there are complications, babe".

"Good call".

She put the stuff away and decided to deal with it later.

She went and got out one of her body wraps that she did every now and then. She decided to do it tonight. But first, she wanted to work out.

After David had moved out, she had moved the treadmill into the bedroom. She went and put on her tread socks and then jumped on and started running. She loved this treadmill because it was whisper quiet, and she could literally be on it at top speed while David was sleeping and not wake him up.

He was in the office doing some computer work. After about 20 minutes he came in and found her going at warp speed on the treadmill, covered in sweat.

He came over and looked at the timer on the treadmill. 28 minutes and counting.

"Babe, slow down…. Are you ok?"

"Can't stop. Won't stop". Chris was staring ahead, off into the distance.

"How long are you doing this for?"

"30".

Sure enough, 2 minutes later, the treadmill started to slow down, and then she finally stopped. She grabbed the towel and wiped herself off, and then headed for the shower.

Just as she was about to get out, David opened the shower door and walked in She turned around and embraced him.

"This might be my favorite thing that you do, Counselor".

"Mine too, Lieutenant".

They had a steamy, wet, sexy make out session, and then they took it to the bedroom.

***2 days later***

Chris and David were going to have their first date tonight from the date jar. She was so excited to see what they were going to pick.

She woke up at 6:30 and jumped in the shower. At 7, she got David up, and then she went to make him breakfast. She turned on the Today show while she was making breakfast.

She decided to make them Spanish omelets, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"In other news this morning, a man convicted 30 years ago for the killing of a New York City police officer is being released from jail this morning. David Tutwiler was convicted back in 1986 for the killing of Detective Jonah Newman. He served his 30 years in Attica. He is reportedly returning to his home state of Oregon upon release. If still alive today, Jonah Newman would have been 58 years old."

Chris could feel her stomach sink. She couldn't believe it had been that long since Newman had died.

Her phone started going off. It was a group text. Chris, Mary Beth, Isbecki, Samuels, Corassa, Petrie and Coleman were all in the text.

The first one that came in was from Isbecki. "Hey guys saw the news this morning. How about we have a remembrance for Newman? Get together, share some memories? We can catch up too. Can't believe it's been 30 years."

"I'm in, Victor. Can't wait to see you guys". Petrie was always very loyal to the crew from the 14th.

Chris responded that it sounded great to her as well. Mary Beth chimed in a big yes, and so did Corassa. Samuels said yes, but that they needed to honor Esposito too. Coleman texted that he was in, and then Victor said he would take care of the details and text everyone later.

Chris and David ate their omelets and then got ready for work. He was taking his chemo today, but he was going to try working a ½ day.

"Honey, if you get tired and go home, text me please. I can be here in just a few minutes if you need me".

"Promise, babe".

She got the date jar down from the top of the fridge, and took the top of it off.

David shook them all around, and then she reached in and picked 2.

He opened one and she opened one, and whichever one they didn't pick, they would put back.

"Mine says dinner at The Plaza and then a moonlight ferry ride. What does yours say?"

"Couples spa package at the Oasis day spa and then a carriage ride through the city and Central Park".

She pulled her phone out and looked up the spa package. It was a massage, a mudbath, and a body polish.

They picked the spa date and put the other one back in the jar. Chris told David she would call and make the arrangements.

"Let me, Chris."

She nodded. "Ok".

He put the jar back on top of the fridge while she put the breakfast dishes in the sink. She gathered her things and they walked to the car together.

He kissed her, and told her he loved her more than anyone.

"I love you too, honey. See you tonight".

They got in their cars and headed out.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth were working on a case about a crooked construction guy that was threatening foremen on all the job sites. They were listening to the tapes from audio conversations that a rookie had brought them.

Chris' phone lit up, and she could see that it was a text from David.

"Made the arrangements for our date, babe. Can you be home by 5?"

"yes. Thank you honey".

"Do we have a date coming up where we make love all day? I could go for that now".

"Do we really need the date jar for that honey?"

"Good point. Love you babe".

"Love you more. We can extend our date and have lunch if you want to".

"great idea. See you in an hour"

Chris and Mary Beth kept working, and all of a sudden, David was coming in the door.

"Hey Babe, you ready?"

"Yes, I am".

She grabbed her purse, and signed out, and she and David headed to the car.

He drove them back down a few more streets and then into a parking garage where they were way up top.

"Where are we eating, honey?"

"Right up here". He parked in a very remote spot on the roof of the parking garage. Then he got out, and opened Chris' gate and folded the third row seats down, until they were flush with the floor. He pulled out a cooler that he had hidden in her car, and set it out. He went and opened the door for her and escorted her to the back, and helped her climb in. He made the 2nd row seats lie flat, and then he opened the cooler.

"Sparkling cider. Chocolate covered strawberries, and strawberry yogurt covered pretzels."

They looked at each other and then closed the cooler. They embraced and leaned back onto the seat.

They had a very passionate quickie, like high school lovers. After they were done, they made out a few minutes and then got redressed.

"This was so sexy, Chris." He kissed her.

"You made it that way, David". She kissed him back.

"We gotta do this more often, babe".

"Just wait till the mud bath tonight".

They finished getting dressed and then climbed back into the front. David drove them to a deli and they grabbed sandwiches to go, and then he drove her back to the office.

She couldn't wait for their date tonight.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris walked in with her sandwich and a coconut sweet tea.

"Didn't you and David have lunch together?"

"There wasn't enough time, Mary Beth".

They both smirked.

She and Mary Beth got back to work on their case, and at 3:30, she started to get ready to leave. She wanted to go home and take a nice, hot shower so that she would be all clean in time for her massage.

"Mary Beth, when you and Harvey have dates, what do you like to do the best?"

"It depends. We sometimes will go to dinner and take in a Broadway play, or we will go for a drive in the country. Sometimes, we just enjoy having a conversation when we can get the house to ourselves. Most of the time, we make time for each other before we go to bed. Very rarely do I go to sleep without him next to me. But every couple is different, Christine. You have to do what works for you and David".

Chris nodded. "I just keep finding myself thinking that he's going to leave again. And I am trying to keep that from happening".

"If it's going to happen, it's going to happen Christine. Not much you can do to stop that". Mary Beth was always a good voice of reason.

"Thanks Mary Beth".

Chris gathered her things and then headed home. She texted David and he said he would be home by 4:45.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came into the apartment and locked the door behind her. She turned on the alarm, and put her stuff down. Ever since Brad Potter's stunt, she was more cautious about security than she had ever been. She was trying to not be paranoid, but it had shaken her, that's for sure.

She jumped in the shower, and scrubbed herself clean. After she got out, she put on some pink and green palazzo pants, and a black racerback tank. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on some flip flops. She took off all of her jewelry except her wedding rings, and headed into the bedroom. She sprayed their sheets with the lavender vanilla spray that David loved, and left the bedspread pulled back so it wouldn't be wet when they got home.

She was in the kitchen making herself a snack when David came in.

"Hi honey!"

"Hi babe. You look gorgeous!" He kissed her for a few minutes.

She quickly ate her snack, and put the dish in the sink.

She loaded the dishwasher while he changed clothes and then they left.

***Oasis spa***

Chris and David arrived at the day spa, and checked in.

They were ushered back to a room where they could change clothes and put on a robe and slippers. After they came out they were seated in a room known as the refreshment room, and an employee explained the policies and procedures. There was a quiet room where they were going to wait between services. The quiet room had a fountain with a waterfall, and you could sit in there and read, but you couldn't talk. If you had to talk, you were supposed to whisper. It was very relaxing.

"So the quiet room is where you go to between the services that you are receiving. The employee giving you your service will be coming to the door and saying your name, and you follow them to the room. Then after you are done, you come back to the quiet room."

"Ok, sounds great!"

They headed to the quiet room, and snuggled on a couch together. A few minutes later, a lady came to the door and called their name. They followed her to the massage room.

For the next 90 minutes, they had the most glorious deep tissue couple's massage. David fell asleep, and Chris was in a daze.

After their massage was over, they put their robes back on and then headed back to the quiet room. Up next was the mud bath.

They were taken a few minutes later to the mud bath room, and Chris asked if it was going to be private. "you two are the only ones who are scheduled for this service, so yes. You are slated to have this room for 60 minutes. So at 55 minutes, I will knock on the door and tell you that you have 5 minutes left. Then at 60 minutes, the jets will turn off. After that, you can head to the shower on this side of the room and after you are dried off, put your robes back on and head back to the quiet room."

The tech left, and then they disrobed and climbed into the mud pit. The tech came back in a few minutes later and explained some stretches they could do to make the mud really sink into their skin and be more therapeutic and healing. After she left, they sat there, covered in mud up to their shoulders.

They got a little playful with each other and made out a few times. The mud was warm and felt really good on all of their sore spots. Chris sat behind David on the ledge and rubbed his back and chest like she loved to do when they were home, and could really feel him relax. Then they switched, and he did the same to her. After their time was up, they took a shower in the showers provided, and then they dried off and put their robes back on to head back to the quiet room.

All they had left was the body polish, and then they were going on a carriage ride. The employee called them back for their body polish, and explained the procedure. There was a wet table for each of them, and they were given disposable underwear. The tech was going to apply the body scrub to all exposed areas, and then they would be rinsed off with a hand held shower. They would each have a tech working on them. After they were rinsed, they would turn over and then the same thing would happen on the other side. They offered David the men's disposable underwear, and gave Chris a couple of options. She was given large pasties to put on her boobs, and boy shorts, 3 different types of thongs, or full underwear to put on. She chose the widest thong, and then laid down on the table under the sheet. The techs came back in and they mixed the polish, and began to rub it on them. It had aromatherapy oils in it, and would make their skin soft and smooth. About 40 minutes later, they were both being rinsed off, and then the techs applied lotion. Now it was time to turn over. They were given shower caps for this part and they were going to get an extra face massage- David had arranged it as a surprise for Chris.

After they were rinsed off, they were given towels to use to dry off, and then they put their robes back on. They headed to the room where their clothes were, and got dressed again. David went to the front desk to pay and tip the technicians, and then they left. He had arranged for their carriage ride to be waiting for them when they were finished, and he was right on time. They walked outside and found the carriage. It was the bubble kind, with all of the lights. He helped Chris climb up in the carriage and then joined her. For the next hour, they were going to be riding all over the city, and looking at the lights.

It was extremely romantic, and they were both wondering why they hadn't done this sooner. When they were finished, they were dropped back off at the spa, and after David paid and tipped the carriage driver, they walked to their car.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving, honey".

"Same here, babe. How about we go get some Chinese food and take it home?"

"Sounds good". He helped her into the car, and then drove them home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in and went to change. Chris put on her pajamas that she knew David liked, and then they grabbed TV trays to eat dinner on the couch.

Chris looked at the clock. It was 11:30. She knew she would sleep good tonight.

"Thank god it's Friday, and we can sleep in tomorrow".

They finished eating, and Chris put the leftovers away while David wiped off the TV trays and put them up.

He had already locked the door and set the alarm when they came in. He checked the doors to the balcony to make sure they were locked, and then came and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for a wonderful date, honey." She kissed him.

"Who said it was over, babe?" He picked her up and kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.

***The next day***

They slept till 10, and then David ordered them Chris' favorite brunch- bagels with cream cheese and a side of lox, with fresh squeezed juice. He paid for it and set it on the counter when it was delivered.

After they ate, Chris got out her laptop and paid some bills, and then started looking at the trip stuff.

They decided to go two weeks after David's last chemo, but they didn't book it yet until they talked to the doctor.

Chris went to go run on the treadmill again, and decided to do 40 minutes this time. Afterwards, she took a long hot bath with Epsom salts, to ease soreness. She got out of the bath and put on some lounging clothes. She found David napping on the couch. She covered him with a blanket, and went out to read on the balcony.

She grabbed her phone and took it with her. She had missed a few text messages.

The one from the group text Isbecki started was first.

"Rememberance for Manny and Jonah will be this Friday at Flannery's. 7 p.m. First round is on me. Casual. Can't wait to see everyone. In the interest of space, spouses are permitted, but please keep it to our precinct only".

Everyone had responded they would be there. Chris responded the same. She would ask David if he wanted to go when he woke up.

She also had texts from Bridgit and Lisa, which she returned.

"Dinner tonight? There's someone we want you to meet".

"Sure. Name the time and place".

"Nuvo. 8 p.m.".

"David and I will see you there".

She put her phone down, and started reading her book. Before she knew it, she had read 10 chapters. She looked up and saw that it had been 3 hours. She went inside to get some water, and saw that David was up.

"Honey, Bridgit and Lisa want to have dinner tonight. I told them we would meet them at Nuvo at 8".

"That sounds great. That's a dressy place, right?"

"I think so. Are you ok to go, you feeling ok?"

"Yes, babe. That nap was exactly what I needed".

"Good. I am excited about seeing you in your suit, honey. You look hot in a suit". She kissed him, and then headed to the bedroom to pick out her outfit.

***Later that night***

Chris had picked a v-neck purple paisley tank top with wide straps and a white skirt. She straightened her hair and had flawless makeup, as always. She put on her diamond hoop earrings, and the diamond bracelet that Charlie had given her. She grabbed her open toed gray booties and a black clutch, and went to the kitchen. David had put on his favorite gray suit-every time he wore it in court, he won. He put on the tie that Christine had given him for Christmas, and was waiting for her in the den.

"Babe, you look stunning. Absolutely stunning". He pulled her into a long embrace.

"thanks honey. You look hot in that suit, Counselor".

"I hope this place has dancing, so I can show off my hot wife".

"If it doesn't, we can go somewhere afterwards".

"We just might".

She switched purses then, and grabbed her phone. "Oh honey, I forgot to tell you. Isbecki put together a remembrance thing for Jonah Newman and Manny Esposito. It's for all of us at the 14th who worked with them. Spouses can come if they want. It's Friday at 7 at Flannery's. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, babe. Sounds like fun".

"Can't believe it's been that long since Newman died. Seems like yesterday sometimes. He was such a hotdog, god love him, but there are times when I do miss him. And Esposito could make the Pope kill at times, but he was a damn good detective".

He patted her on the shoulder and then kissed her head.

"We better get going, Chris. They will be waiting for us".

They left and headed to the car.

***Novu***

Chris and David walked in, and Chris told the hostess they were meeting people there. She gave them Bridgit's name, and the hostess showed them to the table. The others hadn't arrived yet.

David ordered them appetizers and drinks and Chris sent the girls a text that they were at the table and waiting for them.

"We are on the way!". Bridgit seemed so cheery.

"We are on the way too!". Chris wondered who Lisa was bringing.

Bridgit, Charli, and Bridgit's friend came to the table.

"Hi, Aunt Chris and David.! This is Zachary Parker, my boyfriend. Zach, this is my Aunt Christine, and my Uncle David".

"Hi Zach, nice to meet you". Chris stood up to shake hands with him and hug Bridgit. Charli was sleeping in her car seat. They sat down and waited for Lisa.

The appetizers and the drinks came, and just as they were about to eat, Charli woke up.

"Here, Bridgit, let me take her."

"Gladly!"

She handed Charli to Chris, who happily held her against her chest and rocked her back and forth. Charli quieted down and went back to sleep.

Lisa arrived then, with her boyfriend. "Hi Aunt Chris and David. This is Nick Granger. Nick, this is my Aunt Chris, my Uncle David, my sister Bridgit, her daughter Charli, and a total stranger". They all laughed at that.

Bridgit spoke up. "Lisa, this is my boyfriend Zach. Zach, my sister Lisa."

After a rousing round of hugs and handshakes, they sat down and everyone dug into the appetizers, except Chris. She was focused on holding baby Charli.

The waiter came to take everyone's order, and Chris just ordered a house salad with dressing on the side.

"Babe, you ok? You aren't eating".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not that hungry. Plus, someone has to hold the baby".

"want me to get you a meal to go?"

"No, I am fine, I promise."

Everyone else ate their dinner, and Chris held the baby and picked at her salad when she could.

Zach and Nick seemed like nice guys, and Chris could tell that Bridgit and Lisa were very into them. They both looked very happy.

Chris listened to David interrogate the guys, like a dad would do. She smiled. She loved how he loved the girls as much as she did.

The waitress came and took their plates, and the girls ordered dessert. Chris smoothly transferred Charli back to her car seat while they were eating dessert.

"So where did you kids meet?" Bridgit went first. "Zach and I met on Facebook, through friends. It was love at first sight, and the fact that he accepted that I had Charli made it even better". Lisa went next. "Nick is the son of one of my clients that I design for".

They chatted some more, and then David surprised everyone by paying the bill for the whole table.

"Thanks David, you didn't have to do that!" Bridgit and Zach were shocked.

"Thanks Aunt Chris and David, that's really great of you!". Lisa couldn't believe it.

"Aunt Chris, do you want to have a shopping date soon?" Chris nodded. "How about next Sunday?"

Bridgit and Lisa both agreed to that. They loved their shopping days with their aunt.

They got up to leave then, and David suggested they could find another place to go, but everyone seemed tired and wanted to go home.

They said their goodbyes and Chris and David headed to the car.

"Want to go dancing, babe?"

"We can. Or we can get in the hot tub at home".

"Better idea, babe".

They headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

They came in the house, and they changed into their suits right away. Chris put on her suit that had blue and green striped bottoms and a bright blue top. She grabbed some towels and came out to the balcony to find David setting up the music. He had turned the hot tub on and was about to turn the jets on. He had hung a hammock in the water for them to sit on or lay on. She climbed in while he went to change.

She started thinking about how their lives had changed so much. She had beaten cancer, now David has it. She and David had marriage issues, but hadn't fully reconnected even though they had reconciled. She still felt like something was missing. She just felt so lost. Before she knew it, she was crying.

David came out, and saw her crying. He decided to approach it gently.

He climbed in the hot tub and just wrapped his arms around her, and didn't say anything right away.

"How did we get here, David? Everything was so perfect, and now it just seems so messed up".

"Babe, our lives are never going to be perfect. That's not possible."

"But we had the perfect life. Then I got cancer, and then you got cancer, and then you left me, and I just feel like something's missing. I am paranoid all the time, and all I want to do is work out all the time."

"You can't just workout 24/7, Chris. And we are going to get through this. It's just going to take time and commitment".

She nodded. "You beat your cancer. I am going to beat this leukemia too".

"I hope so. I just don't know what to do. I don't feel safe, and I feel like you and I are missing something".

"Well, why don't we start over? Let's forget the past, and act like it didn't happen. We just met and we are having a wonderful time together".

"Fresh starts can be good, I suppose". She stopped crying, and wrapped her arms around him.

They soaked for several minutes just wrapped up. Chris calmed down, and cheered up a bit.

"Babe, would it help you if we continued to go to a marriage counselor?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"If you'd like, I can call and have the front desk add more security. Maybe we need to have a pass or a clicker to get in the parking garage. If that had been the case, maybe Brad Potter couldn't have gotten in here with you that night, Chris."

"And he probably would have killed me somewhere else". Chris had a point.

"There isn't anything we can do about what has happened, Chris. But there are things we can do about going forward. I can make sure that you never go grocery shopping alone. I can also make sure that you know each and every day how much I love you and love being married to you. We can handle whatever comes our way babe, I just know it".

"So tell me this honey. Why did you really leave me? I mean, are you still hot for me, or did you fall out of love with me? What was the real reason?"

"I felt vulnerable. I was afraid of you seeing the ugly side of me once the chemo really got going, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to take care of me, I want to always take care of you, and I let my pride get in the way. I panicked babe, plain and simple. But I am not going to let that happen ever again. I promise you that".

She nodded. "Do you really still get hot for me?" Chris was ready for his answer. She was going to workout 4x longer each day if he said no.

"Babe, you are the most gorgeous and amazing woman I have ever known. You are the most beautiful woman in any room, and the only one I ever have my eyes on. I promise you that". He kissed her and pulled her close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I'm sorry I am so crazy emotional, David. This all happened so fast. I was blindsided by you leaving, and then Brad…"

"Shhh, babe. It's ok. Nobody is judging you. We are in this for the long haul, and we will come out on the other side".

She nodded.

He started hugging her and rubbing her back. She started running her hands through his hair. She straddled his lap and kissed him. He untied her bikini top.

He kissed her passionately as he grabbed her breasts.

They made love right there in the hot tub, and then he picked her up and carried her inside to their bedroom.

***Later that week***

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth have made lots of headway in their case. They were setting up a sting operation for the next week, where the person that was approached by the contractor would be wired, and the contractor would be arrested.

Chris was helping Isbecki with the arrangements for the Remembrance. They had decided last minute to move it to her and David's apartment. She was having it catered, and David was home today while a cleaning lady came and cleaned the house. This was a better arrangement because they would be able to keep it under control and not have to fight with crowds and noise and all that.

Chris and Mary Beth both left at 4, to get ready for the party.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris arrived home at 4:30, and took a shower. She put on pink and white palazzo pants, and a black sleeveless v-neck tank, and black flip flops. She straightened her hair as well.

She opened the door for the caterer, and instructed them on where to set up.

David came out of the office and kissed her, and then went to get ready.

Mary Beth was arriving at 6 so that she could help Chris set up. She was bringing flowers.

Isbecki and Ginger were arriving at 6:30 and bringing the alcohol. Chris had bought plenty of non-alcoholic drinks to have on hand.

Mary Beth and Harvey arrived right on time, and had several bouquets of flowers with her. She and Chris started putting them in vases and putting them around the apartment. Harvey had brought Chris some of his famous spaghetti sauce.

Ginger and Isbecki arrived and had a cart full of alcohol. He had gotten just the basics-vodka, whiskey, rum, and beer, plus a couple bottles of wine. Chris let him in and showed him where to set up.

The caterer had brought some appetizers and one main dish. Stuffed mushrooms, salad, chicken tacos with all the fixings, and a fruit and veggie tray, mini pizzas, and stuffed peppers.

Chris had bought plates and silverware and napkins, and set that out.

David came out to help. He had changed into a dark blue button down shirt and nice jeans. He looked very handsome.

Petrie and his wife arrived soon after, and then Coleman and Samuels. Verna Dee Jordan sent her regards that she was unable to make it. Corassa got there, and had brought some pictures of both Newman and Esposito. He had the fortunate blessing of being the partner to both.

"You have a lovely home, Chris". Everyone was complimenting her and David's apartment.

"Thanks guys. Man, it's great to see all of you".

They all ate and drank and shared story after story of both Newman and Esposito. Newman had been shot when they left court one day, but Esposito had simply gone to bed and never woke up. He had suffered a major heart attack in his sleep.

They were all laughing and having a great time. Chris went and sat by David, after cleaning up the kitchen again. They were going to have tons of leftovers.

While Isbecki was telling the story about the Cagney-Newman poker game, Chris turned to David and said "Thanks for putting up with all of this, honey". She kissed him. "Anything for you, babe. I am really enjoying it". He kissed her back.

Everyone stayed till almost 11, and then Mary Beth and Harvey stood up to go and started saying their goodbyes.

Petrie and Claudia said they had to leave too, and Samuels stood up as well.

"One last toast before we all depart. Come on, raise em' up!".

Everyone raised their glasses and listened to Samuels. "To Newman, and Esposito, who we love and miss very much, and to the best damn crew any precinct ever had at the 14th. Cagney, you have a lovely home and have done quite well. Lacey, you are as classy and lovely as always. Isbecki and Petrie, you haven't changed, either one of you. You guys were always real tough cops. Carassa, you served both of your partners well. Coleman, we couldn't have done any of it without you-you kept us going and kept us steady. To the 14th!".

"To the 14th!" They all drank and then stood up and said their goodbyes.

"This was fun guys, but let's not wait so long next time, ok?"

"Agreed". Everyone thanked Chris and David for hosting, and said their goodbyes.

Chris shut the door after they all left, and started cleaning up.

David gathered all the trash bags and was taking them to the trash chute. Isbecki had taken home what was left of the alcohol and beer, so that was a huge help that she didn't have to figure out what to do with all of it. She put the leftovers in the fridge, and started breaking down the tables that the caterers had brought.

After about 30 minutes, she had everything back in its proper place and was ready to head to bed. It had been a long day.

David made one last run to the trash chute, and then came back to find her heading to bed. He set the alarm, locked the door, and got her a glass of water.

She had changed into one of his favorite nightgowns, and was climbing into bed when he came in the bedroom.

After he joined her in bed, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

"Fun party tonight, babe."

"Yeah, it was. It was great to see everyone".

"It was great to see you happy, again, babe. This fresh start is already working".

He kissed the side of her head and they both fell asleep.

A fresh start was exactly what they needed.


End file.
